Garotas Precisam de Amor
by Garota Sumida
Summary: Acho que não posso esperar... Vou precisar de mais que um abraço. Garotas nunca podem dizer que tem vontade… Não preciso de uma razão, meu bem. Por favor, não seja sentimental. (M!)


_**Oi gente.**_

 ** _Volteei. (e.e) Boa Noite._**

 ** _São quase uma e meia da manhã e eu estou sozinha na sala ouvindo R &B pelo youtube... _**

**_E eu pensei, poxa, essas músicas quentes merecem histórias quentes._**

* * *

 **Opção M Por algum Motivo bem válido. (aviso dado)**

* * *

 **História é de minha autoria, mas personagens pertencem ao Titio Kishimoto. Se fossem meus, nunca que os casais iam terminar do jeito que terminaram. (u.u)**

 **Não copie e não plagie. Isso é crime!**

* * *

 **Boa Leitura**

 **Enredo inspirado na musica Summer Walker - Girls Need Love.**

 **\- Recomendo.**

* * *

 _Sinceramente…_

 _Sinceramente, estou tentando me segurar._

* * *

Ela tinha acabado de chegar ao topo do edifício onde o escritório do Hokage se situava.

O que menos desejava atualmente era ir até lá reportar como foi sua missão. Kiba, Ino e Choji iam devagar á frente, ignorando o fato de que sua presença não os acompanhava.

Compreensivos. Até demais. E Hinata estava odiando aquilo.

Fazia exatamente dois meses que Naruto havia terminado com ela. Dois meses recebendo olhares de pena. Tinha dado tudo que podia para conquistá-lo e, no final, não foi suficiente… Nunca era.

Porém, estava realmente postergando o inevitável. Suspirou fundo enquanto entrava na sala antes tão conhecida. A foto dos dois não estava mais em cima da mesa. A cortina que antes servia para diminuir os efeitos do sol de meio dia já não se encontrava mais lá. Em seu lugar a janela se abria quase que majestosamente iluminando um pequeno Bonsai de Cerejeiras aparentemente recém cortadas.

 _Sakura…_

Naruto já havia começado a pedir os relatórios. Não que ele fizesse questão de olhá-la. Ele não se dava nem mesmo ao trabalho de fingir notar sua presença.

Estava se perguntando quanto tempo a mais levaria para que pudesse sair dali quando ouviu os parabéns.

Aparentemente o Hokage iria se casar dali a três semanas.

* * *

 _Você deve achar que estou zoando quando falo…_

 _"Acho que não posso esperar._

 _Eu preciso disso, agora."_

* * *

E ela passou três malditas semanas se martirizando.

Era tão insignificante a ponto de não ter significado nem um mísero ponto na vida dele? Um ponto que quase morreu para salvá-lo?

Mas lá estava. Na festa de noivado. Sorrindo e fazendo algo que nunca imaginou. _Bebendo_. Ao contrário se si, Sakura era popular. Uma medica muito bem conceituada, reconhecida por todos e não apenas uma Ambu usando uma máscara que protegesse sua identidade. Sakura sempre fez questão de se fazer presente. Hinata não conhecia nem metade das pessoas que lotavam o bar, na verdade não fazia nem questão de se aproximar. Mas Sakura com certeza iria cumprimentar cada uma delas como se fossem velhos amigos.

Será isso que tanto Naruto achava atraente?

* * *

 _Comece um um aperto de mãos, baby._

 _Vou precisar de mais que um abraço._

 _Garotas nunca podem dizer que tem vontade…_

* * *

Ela se encontrava bem afastada da multidão de conhecidos. Sentada em uma mesa, enquanto bebericava um pouco de _Martini_. Era engraçado, mas o álcool apenas a deixava mais triste.

Quer dizer, ela estava realmente tão patética?

Foi entre pensamentos insanos que percebeu a figura imponente se aproximando. Endireitando os ombros, encarou diretamente um par de olhos escuros. O dono deles andava com um ar felino. Quase gracioso. Como um animal verificando a presa e analisando suas chances de vitória.

\- Não achei que desceria a este nível. - ele sorriu, o escárnio pingando de suas palavras.

As bochechas dela rapidamente esquentaram. Hinata também nunca se viu fazendo aquilo. Não era o seu habitual.

* * *

 _Garotas nunca podem dizer como querem._

 _Garotas nunca podem dizer que precisam disso._

 _Garotas nunca podem dizer: Agora!_

* * *

Sasuke a observou morder os lábios lentamente. A Hyuuga estava ofegante. _Quase_ um chamariz pedindo atenção. Os cabelos com frizz não se encontravam presos no coquê formal com que chegou ao local. A boca vermelha _quase_ parecendo suculenta a ponto de querer chupar. E ele _quase_ tinha certeza de que conseguiria adivinhar o drink em suas mãos se conseguisse aproximação suficiente.

 _Quase._

\- Não vejo como isso pode ser do seu interesse. - a ouviu responder.

\- E eu não vejo como pode estar aqui, se lamentando por algo tão inútil quanto Naruto e Sakura.

Ela o observou erguer as sobrancelhas e sentar-se ao lado. Irônico. E lindo. Possivelmente efeito da bebida. Nunca nem havia reparado direito no Uchiha…

\- Nem é como se ela fosse melhor… - murmurou, virando o copo e dando o último gole de uma só vez.

Hinata acabou fechando os olhos, para ver se diminuía a queimação que descia por sua garganta. Não sabia se era ou não impressão, mas a voz dele estava mais perto quando falou novamente.

\- E não é... - Sasuke entrou em seu espaço pessoal, apreciando o modo como o rosto feminino ficou ainda mais vermelho quando finalmente o encarou. - Sakura é como uma cerveja. Ninguém gosta quando está quente. E quase todos adoram gelada. Mas você… Você é como um bom vinho. Não é qualquer um que sabe degustar com a apreciação necessária.

E ela apenas imaginou que seria realmente interessante beijá-lo.

* * *

 _Me fode do jeito que é preciso, meu bem._

 _Quero que me escute gritar com uma respiração ofegante._

 _Não preciso de uma razão, meu bem._

 _Eu quero ter o que procurei…_

* * *

Hinata não fazia ideia de como haviam chegado ali.

Em um momento ela estava enfiando a língua na boca dele enquanto sentia as mãos masculinas passando por sua cintura e no outro ele estava ajudando-a a ficar em pé enquanto sentia o coração acelerar mais do que o recomendado.

Seus pés não conseguiam se fixar no chão direito então Sasuke a levantou enquanto tentava prender as pernas femininas em sua própria cintura. O pau dele latejava. As mãos da Hyuuga não soltavam seu cabelo. E a boca dela _tinha gosto de Martini_. Puro e extremamente doce.

Quase enojante. Não que estivesse reclamando.

Enquanto divagava, sentiu as palmas dela tentarem levantar sua camiseta. Na surpresa, acabou se desequilibrando e batendo contra a estante de sua sala. Agora já sabia, na próxima vez é mais recomendado fazer o jutsu de _teletransporte_ * direto para o quarto.

* * *

 _Eu posso te dar bem gostoso, meu bem._

 _Quero te satisfazer. Posso ser realmente boa nisso._

 _Por favor, não seja sentimental._

 _Eu preciso fazer um pouco de amor..._

* * *

Hinata percebeu vagamente suas roupas sendo jogadas ao chão enquanto era carregada pela escada. E ela não sabia se era a bebida ou não, mas sentia um comichão dentro de si. Pedindo para ir. Mais forte que o normal, aquilo que ela costumava sentir quando se deitava com Naruto. Era totalmente diferente. Não iria conseguir ignorar. Não ali.

Os bíceps.

O peitoral malhado.

As mãos ásperas soltando o fecho do sutiã.

Os beijos e mordidas no bico do seio.

Não… Ela não iria ignorar.

* * *

 _E você não pode me julgar_

 _Garotas precisam fazer amor também._

 _Garotas precisam fazer amor também._

 _Garotas precisam fazer amor também._

 _Deixe eu te dizer uma coisa…_

* * *

Ele não foi delicado quando a jogou na cama. Na verdade, foi bem rápido em se pôr em cima dela. Já estavam nus e Hinata sentiu muito bem quando seus dedos entraram em suas dobras íntimas. Dois. De vez. Sem se preocupar que ela pudesse achar a invasão precipitada.

Ela o sentia entrando. Saindo. Flexionando as pontas lá dentro. Sentia sua excitação molhar suas próprias cochas.

Sentiu quando sua outra mão foi para o monte púbico e desceu devagar, até o pontinho mágico chamado de Clitóris. Abençoado seja. Sasuke começou a fazer movimentos suaves de pulsação bem ali, naquele cantinho geralmente esquecido por muitos homens. Se soubesse o quanto poderiam ter de mulheres implorando por suas atenções só pelo manuseio correto…

E Hinata só tinha um pensamento coerente.

Tortura. Doce.

Estava quase na borda quando parou. Foi capaz de identificar os murmúrios de frustração por uns minutos antes que sentisse algo duro e quente em sua entrada. Quando o encarou, Sasuke beijou seus lábios. Devagar. Dominante. Pedindo submissão. E foi o que deu a ele.

Abriu mais as pernas, o tanto que podia. Enrolou os pés no quadril másculo e esperou. Quando Sasuke finalmente colocou, foi o oposto do que esperava. Enquanto sua boca era lenta, a invasão em seu corpo foi rápida. De uma só vez. Quase urgente.

Não houve diminuição de ritmo para que pudesse se acostumar. As estocadas continuaram firmes. O suor estava a muito tempo pingando de seus corpos que se encontravam no meio do ato, procurando cada vez mais atrito. Até conseguir o tão aclamado ápice do clímax.

Que, no final, foi acima do esperado. Fazendo seus corpos estremecerem enquanto seus corações pararam de bater por quase um minuto, antes que voltasse entrando na calmaria após a satisfação.

O sono nunca veio tão depressa.

* * *

 _Deixe eu te dizer uma coisa…_

 _Garotas precisam fazer amor também._

 _Garotas precisam fazer amor também..._

* * *

 ** _Serio. Ouçam R &B. Mas só se a mente de vocês puderem com _****LetrasCalientess(aviso dado! mas acho que perceberam... \o/)**

 **Desculpe os possíveis erros de português. Queria reler, mas estou com sono e tenho que acordar daqui a 5horas.**

 **Mas juro que depois corrijo.**

 **Espero que a história tenha ficado tão quente quanto imaginei aqui.**

 **Boa noite e até a próxima.**

 **Ps: Talvez eu até faça mais dependendo do que acharem ... \o/**

 **Mas acho que nem foi tudo isso...**

* * *

 _ **Reviews?**_


End file.
